H20: Just add three girls
by H20Rikki
Summary: Bethanie is the most popular girl at school. Taylor is Bethanie's BFF and is the 3rd most popular girl at school. Carrie, on the other hand, is not popular. She is a totally girly-girl. What happens when they all meet? What will happen? Will anything happen? Read and find out. Contains O/Cs so if you don't like don't read. Read and review please thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok so just an idea. CONTAINS O/C SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! By the way these girls are 16/17-ish (Same age as Rikki, Emma and Cleo were when they discovered the moonpool.)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN H20: JUST ADD WATER (but I wish I did)**_

_**Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**Bethanie's POV**_

Finally, one more lesson and school's out for the day. The only thing I enjoy about school is that I'm popular. Very popular, in fact the most popular girl at my school. That makes school somewhat easier.

"Hey Bethanie."

"Oh hey Cory."

'I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out after school?"

"Sure."

"Ok well since we're in the same English class, you know..."

"Yeah."

"Ok, well I can't wait."

"Me neither.''

Suddenly my BFF, Taylor came.

"Hey Bethanie and Cory. Ooohhh."

"Shut up." I whispered so that Cory wouldn't hear.

"Um... Bethanie can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Sorry." I said to Cory. "See you in class."

'What's up Taylor?"

"You know Jackson?"

"Yeah..."

"He asked me out." She had a big smile on her face.

"Wow. Congratulations."

"So Bethanie, wanna hang out after school?"

"Sorry... Cory already asked me and I said that I would."

"Oh.. Ok well text me anyway."

"Ok. Sorry Taylor and congratulations."

"Thanks." She walked away.

Cory came up to me.

"Sorry Bethanie I've got athletics training after school so I won't be able to hang out with you. I would cancel but the coach said I can't."

"No. It's fine. I understand."

"But I wanted to ask you... Will you got out with me? I was going to ask you after school when we were going to hang out but since I can't, which I am really sorry about, so will you be my girlfriend?"

I paused. I was totally going to say yes but I just couldn't believe it. In fact I could, who wouldn't ask me out? I've rejected 12 ugly boys and it's only been 3 weeks since school started from summer break. Anyway, back to now.

"Yes Cory."

"Thanks.' He then hugged me. He hugged me just as the bell went and it felt amazing.

"I'll walk you back to class if you don't mind."

"Ok..." I said.

* * *

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

_**Bethanie's POV.**_

I saw Taylor so I walked up to her.

"Hey Taylor. Wanna hang out?' I asked her.

"Yeah sure."

We walked to the café. On the way there we saw a brightly coloured boat. It looked broken so we went to check it out. We hopped on it and then a boy came. He kicked the boat and we were drifting out to sea.

"OMG! What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm... Making you go out to sea. Duh? Dumb blondes some days Gosh." **_(Blonde people please do not feel offended, you guys are awesome not dumb and it's just a saying. Please don't take it personally. Thanks and I hope you are enjoying.)_**

"Ugh." Taylor and I both said. Great. We were drifting out to sea because of some stupid boy. He **_will_**pay if he likes it or not.

We drifted down a stream, leading to the ocean. Then Taylor and I saw a girl who went to our school.

"Hey. Isn't that Carrie?"

"Who's that?" I asked. She definitely wasn't popular otherwise I would have known her straight away.

"She's a girl in my Math class. She's a girly girl though."

"Oh."

We passed her. Whatever her name was she didn't seem like us. Us meaning the popular crowd.

"Hey Carrie."

"Hey Taylor."

"Carrie, Wanna ride?"

"What?" I whispered.

I could not believe it. I could no way be seen with a non-popular girly girl. Ugh. I thought Taylor knew that but maybe not...

We pulled up against the pathway. I guess we were just gonna go for ride. I guess?

"Hey Taylor and Bethanie."

"How did you know- Never mind."

Of course she knows my name. I'm the most popular girl at school.

We all said nothing. Until we started to head towards mako. I tried to steer away but then we ran out of gas. Far out.

"Ok Carrie. Grab a rower and start rowing we don't have anywhere to go so I guess we're just going to have to go to Mako. Unless you're scared of spiders or dirt or anything."

"Nah I should be alright."

"Just making sure it don't want to scare you or anything."

When we got to Mako we started exploring. We got to this waterfall rock type place where we had to jump. Taylor and I went first then Carrie but instead of jumping Carrie fell down a hole.

"I think we should leave her here." I suggested.

"Seriously?" Taylor looked down the hole.

"Ahhhh!" She slipped. She screamed a bit but Carrie screamed way more louder. I guess that's what happens when you're a girly girl. You scream a lot. Yeah.

I thought for about 2 seconds then fell down the hole 'accidentally'. I didn't scream though.

"Oops?" I said. "Ok what?"

They were looking at me.

We walked around. It was bigger than it looked. We soon came to a mini pool with a volcano like top.

"Well. I guess this is the only way out. We have to swim."

"But... I... can't... swim..."

"Just try Carrie." Taylor said.

"Ok."

"3...2...1! JUMP!" I yelled.

But as we jumped the moon came over the top, water bubble things came down from the top. What was happening? We all looked at each other. This is strange...

* * *

_**A/N: OK. So what did you think? Please tell me your thoughts :) Thanks **_

_**ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME! **_

_**Thanks and remember to please review :)**_

_**-H20Rikki**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_**Why hasn't anyone reviewed? There has been 29 views but no reviews. :(**

**I need people to review or else I can't continue my story. So I need 2-more awesome people to review what you think and depending on what you think is depending when I update. I can update tomorrow, only if people review. I promise not to suddenly end this story, I will give you notice. So REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks**

**-H20Rikki**


End file.
